Only You
by Percabeth 2602
Summary: This takes place right after the giant war and is greeted with celebrations and surprises good and bad. It contains Frazel, Jasper, Leyna and of course Percabeth. It will mostly contain Percy and Annabeth's POV only. This is my first fanfic, pls give me a chance and review thanks!
1. Camp parties

**This is my first fanfic hopefully it will turn out good. This took place right after the giant war. Hope u enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

**Chapter 1**

After defeating Gaea the seven heroes and Nico di Angelo returned to Camp Half Blood, they are greeted by cheers from every corner congratulating them. The campers threw a massive party on their return. Campers from every cabin are partying since Chiron let them off their normal chores and training.

**Percy POV**

The campers were very nice to throw us a party, even Chiron let them off their duties (but I am guessing it involved a lot of begging). Even Clarrise seems to be in a good mood, I noticed she hangs out a lot with Chris Rodriguez from the Hermes cabin.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain" Annabeth said, sitting on the sand next to me, snapping me out of my taught "you should be enjoying the party instead of standing here doing nothing"

"I was just sitting here thinking for a while" I said.

She reached out a hand to pull me up "Come on" She said

When we got closer to the party, I noticed campers were going back to their duties, soon it was left with the seven, Nico and Chiron. Frank and Hazel said they wanted to go back to the Camp Jupiter but will drop by often. The rest decided to stay here in Camp Half-Blood. They decided to leave by this week.

"We just got a message from Olympus that you all are invited to a party that will be held tomorrow night on Olympus to celebrate your return" Chiron said

We all agreed to attend that party, and after that we went for dinner.

**Annabeth POV**

Dinner was great considering all the food we ate in the past few days, I sat at the Poseidon table. Chiron gave it a pass just for today. Piper was seating with Jason at the Zeus table with Thalia constantly glancing up at them. Frank was seating at the Hades table with Hazel. They all were smiling and laughing.

After dinner the six of us decided to hang out on the beach. We lie by the soft sand listening to the waves crash against the rocks. We were chatting on and on until Piper and Jason felt sleepy and went back to their cabin. Soon after Frank and Hazel followed suit.

It was just me and Percy, it felt so good to be alone with him once again, since that eight months where he was missing I taught I will never feel like this again, I will never let him go again. My eyes were feeling heavy, and Percy must have noticed.

"You sleepy Wise Girl?" he asked, I nodded my head and he let me lean on his chest and I was soon fast asleep.

**Percy POV**

After I heard Annabeth's steady breathing, I also felt sleepy and rested on my hands and soon fell asleep.

"You two are soooo dead when Chiron finds out" I heard a voice said. I opened my eyes and saw Thalia. "the whole camp is looking for you thinking you two are missing when we couldn't find you in your cabins"

I sat up straight and Annabeth who was still lying on my chest fell onto the sand and woke up. "Were you two here to whole night?" she continued asking

Annabeth and I blushed. We quickly stood up and ran towards our cabins. Chiron was walking around with a worried look on his face until he saw us. His expression changed to a mixture of anger and relief.

After receiving a bunch of scolding and talk about responsibility, and after we apologized. We went back to our cabins to clean up and joined the rest for breakfast.

After breakfast, me and annabeth decided to teach some new campers to swordfight. Annabeth and I also duelled and I won this time and did a happy dance which received laughter from the young campers and most of all Annabeth.

The day past fast and soon it was time to get ready for the party on Olympus.

I went into my cabin to get ready after Silena literally dragged Annabeth into the Aphrodite cabin. I picked out a suit with a grey tie that matches Annabeth's eyes. I combed my hair to make it look less messy.

**Annabeth PoV**

After breakfast, me and Percy decided to help the other kids with their sword skills. We duelled for one round and Percy won. He made a happy dance which was hilarious and I laughed, the other young campers who were atching also laughed and Percy flushed from embarrassment.

Soon after, it was time to get ready for the party on Olympus. Silena appeared and dragged me into the Aphrodite cabin so she could give me a makeover. I really hated putting a lot of makeup but Silena insisted. Then, she picked out a dress for me, it was green which matches Percy's eyes.

**Hope u guys enjoy that pls review thanks :D**


	2. Parties and houses

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Chapter 2**

**Percy POV**

After putting on my suit I went to the Aphrodite cabin to check on Annabeth. On my way, I passed Grover and Nico discussing on something, Jason and Piper making out (eww!) Frank looking nervous.

I knocked on the door of the Aphrodite cabin and Selina opened the door.

And said "She is almost ready"

"When Annabeth came out I saw the most beautiful girl ever, even more beautiful than Aphrodite" I was thinking

"Earth to Percy" said Annabeth snapping me out of my taught "Stop staring at me and drooling, lets go" I blushed.

Once arriving at the empire state building, we asked the receptionist "600th floor please"

He replied "there is no 600th floor" Annabeth said "we are here for the party"

The receptionist nodded and led us to the elevator. In the elevator I took quick glances at Annabeth and finds her staring back blushing. When we arrived, we saw all the gods dancing (in human form of course)

"Hey, Percy" greeted my dad, Poseidon.

"Hey" I replied

I led Annabeth towards the dance floor, and danced following the slow music.

I received a few evil glances from Athena.

After a while, a few other friends of ours arrived. Soon after, the music grown softer and Zeus went on stage.

"I have an announcement to make, the party today is to celebrate the return of our seven heroes" he gestured towards us and continued "And also all the gods have voted and decided to let our children lead a normal teenager live by sending them to high school" I heard a few groans from Nico especially.

**Annabeth POV**

When I heard they are sending us to high school I squealed. I always wanted to go to high school. But I saw Percy's smile turn into a frown and I laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Percy still frowning

"Just thinking about how much u hate school" I answered

"Well you being a daughter of Athena have no problem with school, but I do" he countered

Zeus continued saying "You all will start school tomorrow at Goode High, we chose this school because it is the closest to camp. We gods decided to pool in our skills and built you a house near to Goode.

**The next day **

After the party last night, I decided to sleep in a little but was disturbed by a loud knock on the door. I opened the door and saw Chiron, Percy, Frank, Jason, Hazel, Nico, Piper, and Leo all loking very sleepy. He told us someone decided to pay us a visit, and gestured towards the big house.

We walked towards to big house and opened the door to find Zeus sitting patiently on a chair reading a magazine.

"Ahem, Lord Zeus, they are here" said Chiron

"Ah, finally it takes you all a while to wake up, eh?" said Zeus laughed "I am taking you all on a tour to your new house before you all start school on Monday which is 2 days away."

**Percy POV**

After a while of riding in Zeus Ferari, which I am surprised he has since he can just appear anywhere he wants to being a god. Anyways, when we arrived at the house, we gazed in awe, knowing instantly that it is planned by Athena. We walked through the front porch and saw grass grew, must be by Demeter.

We took a look inside, if we can be more amazed we are. There were 5 floors in this house. Leo and Nico took the 2nd floor, Frank and Hazel took the 3rd floor, Me and Annabeth took the 4th floor, whereas Jason and Piper took the top floor. (I know what are you all thinking but each floor has two separate rooms)

I went into my room and saw it was huge it has a king size bed a huge aquarium with many fishes a table and many other cool stuff. Wallpaper is blue and designed like the sea. I started unpacking my stuff out of my bag, I saw the closet and opened it finding it already full of clothes and I instantly think about Aphrodite.

"Do you like your room?" a voice behind me asked. I turned and saw Poseidon

"I love it , Dad" I answered.

"I designed it you know, with the help of Athena" Poseidon replied.

I raised my eyebrows thinking I would never see the day Poseidon and Athena work together after they built the chariot together. Poseidon laughed and said "She had no choice Zeus forced her to do it"

I thanked my dad for his help and he disappeared saying he has business underwater.

**Annabeth POV**

I walked into my room which is the same floor as Percy. I saw the wallpaper is purple with owls on it. I had a huge bed, a large table and a bookshelf full of interesting books both in Greek and English. I stared in the room with my mouth hanging open.

Then I heard laughter behind me and "Close your mouth or insects will fly in" said the voice. I turned and found my mother, Athena behind "From the looks of it I don't need to ask if you like it or not."

"Well this is amazing, mom thanks" I replied

"Since you will be staying here most of the time I taught I will make this more comfortable. Although, I don't like that son of Poseidon staying the same floor as you guess I have no choice.

"Hey, his name is Percy" replied a voice from behind. I turned and saw Percy behind.

My mom gave him a disgusting look and said "Well I got to go now I have business on Olympus" she gave Percy one last glare and disappeared.

I turned to Percy and asked "Do you like your room?"

He answered "Yeah your mom helped designed it you know"

I probably had a confused look on my face because Percy laughed and kissed me on the lips and said "I love you"

"You sure my mom helped?" I asked

"Yeah Zeus forced her to do it, I was also confused when my dad told me"

I started laughing too, when we were about to kiss again someone knocked on the door peeking in. Me and Percy blushed, and saw that it was Jason who looked in telling us we had a meeting with Zeus downstairs.

We went downstairs and saw everyone already at the table. Zeus started by saying "You all know the rules of half blood, you are not allowed to use your powers against mortals, even though the mist will cover most of it, you are still not allowed to" there were a few groans from around the table. Zeus continued "As you all know, you will start school on Monday as transfer students from San Fransisco High. Your backpacks are all ready in your respective rooms. And by this I bid you farewell and good luck in high school." A lightning strike and he disappeared.

**Thanks for reading and pls pls review I really need to know what is wrong with my writing. In the next chapter they will start going school and they will receive a little relationship problems. If you want to know what happens you will have to wait haha**


	3. First Day of School

**Thank you all that reviewed. Gigabyte2598- thank you for the idea, will use it in the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Chapter 3**

**Percy POV**

Rrriiinnnggg! "Ughh" I exclaimed slamming down the alarm clock. It is Monday and we start school today at Goode High. I heard someone knocking my door and I mumbled "coming" loud enough for the person outside to hear.

I stood up and went to the door to find a excited looking Annabeth at the door. I asked casually "What's up" already knowing the answer

She replied "it's the first day of school, Seaweed Brain"

"I know that but why are you knocking on my door?" I asked

She shrugged saying "just wanted to make sure you already woke up and not still sleeping"

"Okay since now I am fully awake, I will meet you downstairs after cleaning up"

She gave me a quick kiss and went towards the elevator.

I went to take my bath and then went downstairs only to find Annabeth watching TV alone on the couch. I decided to surprise her since she has not seen me yet. I walked up to her and closed her eyes, and the next thing I know I was laying on the floor my face facing the ceiling.

Looks like I already learn my first lesson of the day never try to surprise Annabeth. When I opened my eyes she was giggling. She reached out her hand to pull me up and I took it. "Never try to surprise me, Seaweed Brain" She laughed even more

"Glad to know that now. Where are the rest?" I asked

"Nico and Leo are still sleeping, the rest are taking bath or something" She answered

Both of us have our evil grins on our faces and went to the kitchen to get to pails of water and took the elevator to the 2nd floor I went into Nico's room and poured the pail of water all over him. And he screamed, at almost the same time I also heard a scream from the other room.

Me and Annabeth quickly ran down the stairs with an angry Nico and Leo at our tail, We did not bother taking the elevator since it was too slow. They chased us all around the house screaming just when the elevator door dinged open and Jason and Piper walk out and got knocked down by Leo and Nico.

Me and Annabeth were laughing when Nico and Leo woke up from their daze and continued chasing us. Me and Annabeth held up our hands showing we surrender then they started to slow down. Next who came down was Frank and Hazel, still confused from what had happened.

**Annabeth POV**

It only took one guess from Hazel to know what had happened to her brother and Leo.

You guys poured water on Nico and Leo, am I right?" Hazel asked

I nodded still panting from that chase. Then Piper said "You guys better get ready, we need to leave soon if we do not want to be late for our first day of school"

Then Nico and Leo still angry from what had happened glaring at me and Percy started walking up the stairs to go take bath

**15 minutes later**

"Ok, we are ready" said a voice from behind.

We walked to school since there is no transport and it is quite close anyways. Percy decided to show us around the school since he had been to Goode before. We took our timetables from the receptionist and walked towards our locker receiving a few glances from the students.

Once, a boy stopped me and said "Hey, babe my name is Matthew, wha-" He did not finish his sentence because I pushed him towards the locker. I looked at Percy and he has an worried look. He looked cute that way.

I leaned closer to him and kiss him on the cheek "I will never leave you, ok?"

It must have been ok because his expression turned back into a smile kissing me on my temple. When we reached our lockers we checked out our timetable and found out it was about the same except he had marine biology whereas I had architecture I had a feeling the gods had something to do with our timetables.

When we went into our first class we were surprised to see Percy's step dad, Paul Blofis who was teaching us English. Me and Percy greeted him and he too was surprised to see us. We explained why we were here and he said "When they announced they we will have a batch of new students I should have known it was you guys" and we all laughed. Since it was still early there were little people in the class. Me and Annabeth sat at the back trying not to disturb the class.

A few minutes later, a boy who was familiar walked in and I remembered him from the boy who introduced himself as Matthew, I saw him glaring at Percy then looking at me sweetly. A shiver went down my spine.

When the bell rang, the class starts to disperse. We packed our stuff, thinking that we had maths with Nico next. Then called our name and we went towards him and he said "Why don't you all come over later I bet Sally will be glad to see you and Annabeth again, Percy" We agreed and walked out of the class.

We met Nico leaning on his locker talking to some hot girl. We decided to go in the class without him. We sat in the centre this time because the back was already full with people. Then suddenly a hot chic came up to Percy and did a sexy pose in front of him. I was furious, cant she see that he already has a girlfriend. Percy squeezed my hand signalling me to calm down, which I did.

"Hello, Angel I already have a girlfriend here cant you see" Percy said clearly annoyed

"Oh, I bet I can be better than her if you can just give me a chance" Angel said

"Arghh, just go away" Percy exclaimed

She walked away not wanting to be embarrassed. Then I asked "Who is she?"

He replied "Oh that girl has been chasing me since I entered this school, she is so annoying, I keep telling her that I have this awesome girlfriend but she won't go away. I hope she won't give you a hard time wise girl"

I blushed when he described me as awesome. "I hope that boy Matthew won't give you a hard time to Seaweed Brain"

**Percy POV**

I can't believe Angel just did that in front of Annabeth. Anyways, I saw my old friend Jack and walked up to him shaking hands with him.

"Hey, Percy welcome back" He said

"Hey, you still on the swim team?" I asked. I met him on the first day of the swimming trials. I know its not fair for a son of Poseidon to join but I go easy on my opponents most of the time.

"Yeah but Goode has not been winning like they used to when you were captain, thinking of joining again?"

I shrugged and answered "Maybe. I will think about it" I gestured toward Annabeth and said "this is my girlfriend Annabeth the one I have been telling all of you but you guys do not want to believe."

Annabeth rose up from her seat and shake hands with Jack. I introduced them and sat back down when the teacher came. Annabeth whispered "Hey, you join the swim team? That is totally not fair"

I answered "I normally go easy on them" She glanced at me for a while then return her attention to the teacher in front.

Next lesson was Greek, this is the only lesson where all of us are together and guess who the teacher was? Chiron

We went over to him swarming with questions. He simply answered "I came here to teach Greek and keep a lookout for more demigods."

We all return to our seats when Chiron resumed his lesson.

The rest of the day turned out to be uneventful, except that I decided to join the swim team and tryouts are on Thursday. I didn't think that I needed to go through the tryouts again. But the coach was changed since the last time so I needed to show him what I got to become the captain again.

**Was it good? Pls review about your taught about this chapter. thanks guys :D**


	4. More school and friends

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Percy POV**

Another day at school, and Angel came up to me again "Hey Percy" she said in a seductive voice.

"What, I am not going on a date with you, I don't like you, end of story" I exclaimed

She fakes hurt saying "I wanted to invite you and your 'girlfriend' to my pool party this Friday"

I wondered for a while, thinking of the tricks she has up her sleeve if I go. Then I answered "Okay we will go, only if we can invite some friends"

Angel clearly not happy with the idea agreed with a groan.

The rest of the day goes on with more flirting from both Matthew and Angel on Annabeth and me respectively.

**The Next Day**

Today was the swimming tryouts I was really excited, even though I know I was going to pass easily. The day passed very fast and I find myself at the school's swimming pool waiting for the coach and the rest of the students to arrive.

Annabeth agreed to join me at the swimming pool because I was basically her ride home since I got a car from my dad yesterday as it magically appeared in our front porch with a note on it saying "Nice car eh? Percy –Poseidon".

She was seating at the bleachers reading her book while I was doing laps in the pool when the coach came in and ask "Where are the rest?"

"Not here yet" I answered the coach

Then suddenly his eyes turned black and his whole body started enlarging. I decided I was a good time to jump out of the pool and ran to the locker room where I kept riptide in my pocket of my jeans. I took it out and pushed open the door and ran outside to find Annabeth fending off the monster with her knife. I started staring at her fight so elegant.

"Hey seaweed brain, a little help here" Annabeth shouted snapping me out of my taught.

I ran over and slashed its thigh with riptide making it scream and it kicked me into the pool. Annabeth put on her invisibility cap and stabbing the monster everywhere making it confused. I took the chance and shot a blast of water at it and jump towards it to stab it through the heart. It disintegrated into dust just as the first of the students came in. We sighed in relief.

A few moments later another coach came in and started us with a few basic swims then tests us out for the swim team. I obviously won and were joined with a few other people. The coach gave me a pat on the back as he congratulated me.

The coach decided on the team and wrote down our names. I smiled when I saw Jack swimming laps. I noticed he improved since I last saw him.

After taking a bath and changing my clothes I went out to find Annabeth still sitting on the bleachers. I sat beside her since she still has not noticed me. She looked up and was startled to see me.

"How long have you been here?" she asked after recovering from the shock

"Umm…about 5 minutes" I laughed as she pulled me out through the door and towards my car.

We drove back towards the house and parked my car at the front porch. We opened the door and was surprised to find Thalia, Connor, Travis, Clarisse, and Reyna sitting on the couch watching TV. We invited them to the pool party but did not expect them to arrive until tomorrow.

We all went out for dinner and catch up on what is going on at camp. Me and Annabeth intertwined our fingers as we walked toward the restaurant. We saw Sally and Paul in the restaurant and greeted them. They have not seen our friends so they taught we were on a date me and Annabeth blushed at that taught. After explaining to them we walked towards our friends.

After dinner while walking home, I decided to bring Annabeth to the beach and signalled for the rest to go home first. We arrived at the beach with the wind blowing our hair.

I sat down on the beach and gestured for Annabeth to take a seat next to me. There was an awkward silence so I decided to break it "Hey Wise girl, you know it has been a long time since we are alone together like this." She nodded and leaned on my chest. I kissed her on the forehead and lean back on the sand.

**Annabeth POV**

I leaned on his chest as I feel the steady heartbeat moving up and down. He kissed me on the forehead and I smiled feeling the breeze blow against my face.

I looked up to see him smiling too. My eyelids felt heavy and I yawned. I heard Percy laughed and I fell asleep.

**Percy POV**

I heard Annabeth yawned and I laughed at that. The next thing I knew she was fast asleep on my chest. I lifted her on my hands and walked towards the house.

I rang the bell once and nobody answered. Second time I heard a "coming" that clearly came from Thalia. She opened the door and said that Annabeth would have to sleep in my room tonight because there are not enough rooms.

I laid her down on my bed and after changing into a boxers and taking off my shirt I too jump into bed and kiss her on the forehead I was soon fast asleep.

**Annabeth POV**

I woke up with a warm feeling against me. I slowly opened my eyes to see a bare chest, I slowly looked up to find Percy still sleeping. I smiled, he looked cute when he is sleeping he still drools.

I slowly sat up trying not to wake Percy up. I went to my room to find Thalia sleeping on my bed. I walked towards my closet and took out a pair of clothes and walked out again. I walked towards percy's room to find him already woke up and was playing angry birds on his phone. He said "hey, good morning, did you enjoy your sleep?"

I blushed, and went into the bathroom closing the door. I took my bath wore my clothes and walked out. I was staring at his 6 pacs that was amazing after all those sword fighting.

He caught me looking suspiciously and asked "You ok?"

I blushed AGAIN and said "why don't you go clean up so that we are not late for school"

I went down to make some pancakes for breakfast, I had the help of Thalia since I found her just sitting on the couch watching TV. After a while I heard footsteps behind me closing in and I smiled knowing who it is.

Before he can come ay closer I said "Don't try to scare me again, Seaweed Brain" I turned my face and saw him pulling a face. He kissed me on the cheek and asked "Did you make the pancakes blue?"

I smiled and answered "Of course just the way you like it" He kissed my again and left the kitchen.

After me and Thalia was done we took the pancakes to the dining hall to find everyone already sitting there chatting. We laid the pancakes down and sat down starting to eat.

After breakfast, we all hoped inside Percy's car except for Thalia, the Stolls, Clarrise and Reyna. We arrived at school to find another monster waiting for us.

**Please Review about this chapter and what are you guys hoping for in the next chapter! THX :D**


	5. Promise Ring

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Annabeth POV **

We arrived at school in Percy' car to find a huge hairy guy (obviously a monster) waiting for us in the car park. All of us exchange glances and withdrew our weapons. We stabbed and slashed finally he disintegrated.

We walked through the front door of the school and continued with our lessons. We went into homeroom and the teacher asked us to write about the person sitting next to us. So I wrote about Seaweed Brain, not very smart, oblivious, good looking etc…

I saw Percy peeking at my paper and snickered. I blushed and turned the paper away from him. After class we went to our lockers to take some books out and walked towards every demigods worst terror, English. Luckily, teaches English or we would have been dead. He took easy on us knowing our dyslexic.

After English was math, I was ok with it but I saw Percy struggling. I rolled my eyes and helped him with it. He thanked me by kissing me on the cheek.

We had lunch together with Nico, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Jason and Piper. We all discussed what to wear to the pool party later. After lunch was Greek obviously our favourite, we answered all the questions the teacher gave for quiz easily. Even the teacher was surprised.

When the bell rang for dismissal, we all ran out of the school towards Percy's car and hopped in it. He started the ignition and off we go.

We went in the house and get ready for the pool party. I wore a simple t-shirt over my bikini. I tied my hair back into a pony tail and went down to meet the rest. When all of us were ready, we stood at the front door and decided to take a bus since Percy's car can't fit all of us.

After arriving at the party, we were greeted by sounds of laughter in the background. Angel opened the door and led us to the pool. We went to the toilet to change to our swimsuits. After me was Percy's turn.

I walked around waiting for him to come out. Someone grabbed me by the arm and pulled me toward the edge of the pool. I saw it was Matthew and tried to push him away. I saw a snicker on his face and he pulled me towards him and kissed me on the lips.

Then I saw a hand came made of water came out from the pool and pulled Matthew in, He stayed in the pool for a long time until he surfaced, unconscious. Then I saw a furious looking Percy standing there.

**Percy POV**

When I came out from the toilet after changing I saw Matthew grabbing Annabeth and pulled her in for a kiss. I was furious and formed a hand out of the pool water and pulled him into the pool. Holding him under for a few seconds and then let him go.

I looked over to Annabeth as she ran over to me hugging me, trying to calm me down. Students around the pool were stunned by the situation.

Then I heard Annabeth said "Hey Thalia, use the mist and convince them that nothing happened" Thalia nodded, we all learned how to use the mist but Thalia was still best at it.

Annabeth pulled me over saying "I didn't do it he grabbed me I tried to push him away" And she kissed me before I could say anything.

"I know that is what made me furious I saw him grabbing you" I replied

"Everything is ok now" And hugged me again

"I think we better go now people will be wondering where were we"

We walked back and find a confused looking Matthew still lying on the floor. He glared at me like he remembered what had happened. I looked over at Thalia and she shrugged.

We decided to go home since no one is in the mood to party anymore. We took the bus back and I wanted to bring Annabeth out to the park for a while so we took my car and drove there. It was still evening and we arrived in time to see the sunset.

It was beautiful and Annabeth leaning on my chest just made it better. I played with her blond hair and it smelt of lemon. I whispered into her ear "I love you, and that won't change forever"

She replied "I know and I love you too"

"Hey, Wise Girl"

"Yes, Seaweed Brain?"

"I want to give you something"

She sat up and I kneeled down in front of her taking out a red velvet box, She looked shocked.

"This is a promise ring, I promise I will love you forever and not leave you again, do you accept my promise?"

She cried and answered "Of course I do Seaweed Brain"

I slipped the ring into her finger and pulled her in for a kiss. That was the best kiss in the world besides the one in the camp lake.

I pulled away gasping for air, I rubbed away the tears on her face and kissed her again.

After the making out session, we drove back to the house. When we arrived at the house, we were greeted by a few weird glances, maybe because we were smiling widely.

People kept asking "Something wrong?"

**Annabeth POV**

Percy gave me a promise ring that is the happiest moment of my life. He actually kneeled down and said "This is a promise ring, I promise I will love you forever and not leave you again, do you accept my promise?"

I answered "Of course I do Seaweed Brain"

He slipped the ring in my finger then kissed me. I was the happiest girl alive at that moment.

When we arrived at the house we received weird glances and questions like "Something wrong?"

I quickly ran up to where Thalia is and pulled her inside my room. And practically screamed in joy saying "Percy gave me a promise ring"

She said "No way"

I showed her the ring and she looked surprised "Wow, good for you"

"I know I was so excited"

"Oh and by the way I am planning to go school with you guys so you probably will have to sleep with Percy for the rest of the semester"

I glared at her, she snickered and continued "Artemis gave me the whole semester off so I decided to go school with you guys"

"Fine, but I wonder if Percy would agree to that"

"Of course he will, he gave you a promise ring to never leave you remember"

"Ok I will go tell him now"

I stood up and walked towards Percy's room, he was lying on his bed playing his phone, He looked up and said "What's up, Wise girl"

"Uhh…Thalia is going school with us for the rest of the semester, so she needs my room, can I sleep with you?"

Percy stared at me, and there was an awkward silence for a long time.

Then I said "Earth to Seaweed Brain" breaking the silence

Then he answered "Umm…ok" then he pat the side of his bed. I went over and lie down on the bed.

I leaned against him watching him play angry birds. How fun can that game be, I taught.

I soon fell asleep. I had a dreamless sleep, which I am happy with.

The next morning, I woke up with the same comfortable and warm felling against me again. I smiled knowing its Percy's warmth.

I felt like I am the luckiest girl in the whole universe.

**Ok I think I will end this Chapter here. Like it? No? Pls review**


	6. Birthday surprise

**Guest- ok I will try different POV, but I might not be good at it.**

**Chapter 6**

**Jason POV **

Today is a Saturday so no school YEAH! I was sleeping with Piper, Percy with Annabeth, Frank with Hazel, Connor and Travis on the couch, Reyna, Leo, Thalia, Clarrise and Nico sleeping alone.

I was hungry so I woke up and went downstairs to find some food. I checked the clock and saw 9 a.m.

I went down and saw no food in the cupboards. I thinks it was Nico and Leo's turn to do groceries. I sighed and went up to wake Piper.

She groaned and mumbled "There is no school"

I answered "I know but there is no food either"

She changed and we went down to find Connor and Travis disappeared from the couch and in place was Percy and Annabeth making out. I gagged and Piper whacked me on the shoulder as Percy and Annabeth turned around to see us standing there.

There was a awkward silence and Percy decided to break it by asking "Where are you guys going?"

I answered "We are going to buy breakfast, wanna come?"

He looked at Annabeth and answered "Ok"

Annabeth said "Let me go change first" Percy pulled her back saying "Why, you look fine this way" Annabeth mumbled a "fine"

We decided to walk since the donuts shop was just a few blocks away. We bought 13 different donuts and walked back. Percy said he wanted to feel the morning breeze on the beach and told us to walk back first.

Then, He pulled Annabeth towards the beach. I walked back with Piper and opened the door to find all of them woke up and probably searching for us.

**Thalia POV**

I woke up and knocked on Percy's door to find Annabeth, no answer. I opened the door to find a empty bed. I climbed to every floor finding everyone apparently all of us were here except Jason, Piper, Annabeth and Percy.

We searched around the house and trying to call their cell phones, nothing. We were panicking until we heard the lock turned we all rushed into the hall seeing Jason and Piper coming in.

Piper looked confused at the crowd gathered in front of them and said "We got breakfast"

Then Clarrise ask "Where is Prissy and Annabelle?"

**Connor POV**

Clarrise asked "Where is Prissy and Annaelle?"

I also suddenly noticed they weren't here when Jason answered "They are at the beach probably making out, continuing where we left out on the couch this morning."

I looked towards Travis and I instantly knew we had the same idea. We ran towards our backpack and took out his disposable camera and Travis asked "Who wants to watch a little Percabeth movie?"

We all snickered as we walked towards the beach. We saw them sitting on the sand making out. I instantly took some pictures. Then their position changed and Annabeth was lying on top of Percy's chest. I smiled and took some more pictures.

Percy was playing with Annabeth's hair as they continued to make out. Just as things were about to get extreme, Leo sneezed. We knew it was loud enough for them to hear. So I made a run for it with the camera, Percy saw and started chasing me.

I made it all around the beach and was finally trapped I took a step back into the water as Percy used the water to grab the camera out of my hands. And tossed it far into the sea.

I frowned but smiled in beneath as I got the pictures in another copy. Me and Percy walked back to the crowd.

We walked back towards the house as I whispered about the other copy. Everybody smiled and looks back and snickered at Percy and Annabeth.

When we arrived at the house, the rest went to eat breakfast as Percy cornered me again saying "Ok wise guy where is the other copy" I panicked wondering how he knew. I took it out and showed him probably because I don't wat to get killed or something.

He told me "Ok I wont kill you if you borrow me this for the weekend I will return it to you by next week." I nodded

**Percy POV**

I was planning on using the pictures for Annabeth's birthday present. I grinned happy at that taught. Annabeth's birthday is next Wednesday.

We took our breakfast and had a couple outing day as Connor, Travis and Clarrise were going back to Camp. I took Annabeth to the museum in New York. She is very happy and kissed me for bringing her there.

We spent the whole day together and I am very happy to have a girlfriend like her. I told Annabeth I am taking her out for dinner on Wednesday after my swimming competition.

She said "Ok" and I think she forgot it was her birthday.

…._Skip to next Wednesday…_

After a long day at school, I was ready for the swimming competition.

Annabeth is in the stands with a couple of my friends cheering for me.

I was the 3rd swimmer in this freestyle relay. The first and second were pretty even, when I swam we had a big lead, the 4th person had a easy finish. We were champions of the relay race. The only other race I took part is the backstroke and it was at the end.

When it was my turn, I jumped in and gained a big lead and then relaxed at the end, I won and my coach and teammates came over to congratulate me. I took my bath and walked out to find the only person left at the bleachers, Annabeth.

We walked out of the school towards my car and we drove home. I told her to dress nicely and Thalia pulled her into her room probably for a makeover.

I dressed in a suit and grey tie. I walked out to see the most beautiful girl in my life, I stared at her opened mouth. "You are the most beautiful girl I have seen"

She giggled and replied "You are not too ugly yourself, Seaweed Brain"

**Annabeth POV**

When I saw Percy, he wasn't the boy that was beaten up by a minotaur 8 years ago, he is different. He looks so handsome today. I wonder why.

We got into Percy's car, and he drove us to a fancy restaurant, the waitress was trying to flirt with Percy by showing some unwanted parts. Percy as his usual self was oblivious to that.

I decided to end it by pulling him in for a kiss. The waitress looked stunned and I was happy. We ordered our food and waited, none of us speaking a word. I have a feeling today was important but I have no idea what today is.

A moment later, the food came and we ate, the food was delicious. Once we finished. Percy pulled out something from his pocket, I taught he was going to pay but he present it in front of me saying "Happy Birthday Wise Girl"

Then it struck me, it was my birthday how could I forget. Everyone did not say a word and I think it was Percy who asked them not to. He was still holding the box and said "Why don't you open it"

I took the box from him and opened it, inside was the most beautiful locket in the world. At the front was a carving of a owl, at the back was a trident, symbols of Athena and Poseidon, I smiled.

I opened it to find the picture of us together at the beach the other day. I looked up at him and said "Thank you, Seaweed Brain, you are the best. Can you help me put this on?"

He smiled and said "Ok" He took the locket from me and gently tie it around my neck I turned and kiss him on the lips.


	7. I really really sorry guys

**Hey guys I'm sorry but I don't plan on continuing this story whoever that like this story...well I am really...really sorry I have totally no idea how to continue it it's like if I continue there will be no certain ending so...yea I'm really sorry. **


End file.
